Handkerchiefs, typically made from a cloth material, have been in use for many thousands of years. In the twentieth century, handkerchiefs made from soft paper, typically termed “tissues,” have also been in common use.
Handkerchiefs have traditionally been merely two-dimensional devices. Because a traditional handkerchief is only two-dimensional, solid particles and liquid droplets can escape from the handkerchief during use in catching a sneeze or cough from a user or during the blowing of the nose of the user. Any such escapes from the handkerchief is both embarrassing to the user and poses a health risk to those in the user's vicinity.
Accordingly, there is a need for a handkerchief which avoids the aforementioned problems in the prior art—in an inexpensive and efficient manner.